


Visite de courtoisie

by asrial



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parenthood
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où quelqu'un que les Avengers n'attendaient pas viens les rencontrer parce que son père le lui à promit mais qu'il ne tient jamais ses promesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visite de courtoisie

"- Alerte pénétration. Alerte pénétration."

Clint grogna doucement.

"- Sérieusement, Tony ! Tu pourrais faire changer le disque à JARVIS ! C'est uber glauque !"

L'ingénieur eut un sourire en coin un peu nerveux.

C'était la sixième pénétration en l'espace de six semaines. A chaque fois, leur visiteur apparaissait le jeudi en fin de journée.

Aucun dégât n'avait jamais été constaté, ce n'était donc pas vraiment grave. Non, le plus grave était que personne, pas même JARVIS n'avait été capable de voir leur visiteur sur les moniteurs.

Ils savaient qu'il était "là", mais le "là" était invisible.

"- JARVIS ? Tu as quelque chose ?"

"- Oui monsieur. Avec le nouveau calibrage des senseurs, je peux vous informer que notre visiteur est actuellement à la porte du salon et vous observe."

"- Et tu pouvais pas le dire ?"

"- Je ne constate aucune volonté d'agression monsieur."

Tony et Clint s'entre regardèrent.

Ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans la tour.

Thor était repartit pour Asgard, Bruce était partit aider après un séisme en Angola, Natasha était en Russie pour régler un problème personnel (à la grande surprise de toute le monde d'ailleurs. Personne ne soupçonnait simplement que Natasha puisse avoir quelque chose qui touche à du personnel dans sa vie), quand Steve, il était au QG du SHIELD à se faire "débriefer" par Coulson. Personne ne disait rien bien sûr, mais ils en souriaient tous. L'agent et le capitaine étaient juste trop choux tous les deux pour qu'ils puissent en dire quoi que ce soit. D'ici quelques mois, l'ingénieur était sûr qu'ils seraient passés du stade des bisous à la "fondue" complète avec sauces et condiments. Pour l'instant, Tony continuait à préparer une suite pour les deux hommes, trois étages plus bas, rien que pour eux et bien sur, sans rien leur dire. Ils auraient leur étage. Comme chacun des Avengers auraient "son" étage, Thor comprit. Et comme Tony était un homme à la fois cynique, optimiste et surtout très pragmatique, la suite de Thor comprenait deux chambres. Une pour le prince et une pour son frère.

Tony ne se faisait aucune illusion.  
Ils reverraient Loki avec son frère blond glué à lui.

Obligé.

Ils en avaient tous conscience.

"- La présence vient de partir monsieur."

"- Merci JARVIS.

"- J'ai pu établir une correspondance monsieur."

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

"- L'intrus utilise la magie monsieur."

Les deux Avengers échangèrent un regard inquiet.

La magie ?

#########################

Thor évita la soupière en porcelaine à la dernière seconde.

"- SORT D'ICI ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR !"

"- Mais… Mais… Mais je t'aime !"

"- HA OUI ? C'EST POUR CA QUE TU M'AS TROMPE AVEC CETTE HUMAINE PEUT-ETRE !"

"- Mais…C'était une erreur ! Je t'assure ! Je ne savais même pas si je reviendrais un jour à Asgard ! Je t'assure, je n'aime que toi ! Tu le sais ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour…"

Après la soupière, la saucière du même service s'écrasa sur le mur derrière le prince d'Asgard.

"- je… je vais te laisser alors…" Soupira le prince, absolument déprimé.

"- SALAUD ! QUETTARD SANS CERVELLE ! MONSTRE !"

Thor fuit littéralement sous les insultes.

Il referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui avec un soupir de soulagement, juste à temps pour ne pas se prendre en pleine figure la pile complète de vaisselle qui s'écrasa contre la porte épaisse.

"- Il ne s'est toujours pas calmé hein."

"- Non mère. Pas envers moi en tout cas. Mais il y a du progrès. Il veut bien vous voir. Je crois que vous lui manquez."

Frigga lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

"- J'irai le voir quand il se sera un peu calmé…C'était la vaisselle de grand maman Bestla n'est-ce pas ?"

Thor fit la grimace.

Il était de tradition que la ménagère en porcelaine soit offerte de reine en reine quand elles épousaient le roi ou le prince couronné.

"- J'en ai bien peur, mère."

Frigga eut un sourire un peu prédateur.

"- Tant mieux. Je l'ai toujours trouvé atroce avec ses grosses fleurs oranges."

La ménagère complète n'avait finalement pas d'autre fonction que d'être sacrifiée sur l'autel des querelles domestiques royales. Frigga aussi en avait utilisé une partie contre le crane épais d'Odin à plusieurs reprise et avait dû remplacer les pertes. Mais c'était probablement la première fois que l'intégralité de la ménagère finissait en une fois en petits morceaux.

Un dernier cri de rage passa la porte close des appartements princiers conjugaux.

"- Il commence à fatiguer."

Thor soupira doucement.

Il en avait assez de ces bagarres perpétuelles avec son époux.

"- Ca lui passera Thor. Tu le connais. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps. Ses émotions ont toujours été à fleurs de peau."

"- Je sais mère… je sais…"

"- Comment va ton frère, Thor ?"

"- Père…" Salut le prince

Odin n'osa pas plus que son épouse entrer dans l'appartement.

"- Je crois qu'il aurait préféré une vraie punition plutôt que d'être assigné à résidence." Soupira le jeune prince. "Il a l'impression que ce qu'il a fait n'a aucune importance."

Odin haussa les épaules.

"- Dans les faits, il y a eu quelques morts et quelques destructions, mais ce n'était jamais que Midgar et Jotunheim. Et puis Loki a prouvé en tuant Laufey à quel point il se sentait Asgardien."

"- Ce n'est pas le problème et vous le savez, père." Soupira encore Thor.

"- Non, le problème, c'est que tu as encore oublié votre anniversaire de mariage et que tu l'as trompé." Confirma Frigga avec un regard noir pour son ainé.

Thor grimaça encore.

"- Ne remettez pas encore ça sur le tapis, mère."

"- …. Où est Freya ?" S'interrogea soudain Odin.

La reine haussa un sourcil

"- Elle devrait être avec Thor…" Tenta Frigga.

"- Non, le jeudi elle reste avec vous père…"

"- Je croyais que c'était ta mère qui s'en chargeait…" S'étonna le roi.

"- Elle ne devrait pas être avec sa mère à cette heure plutôt ?" Contra finalement Thor après avoir regardé la place du soleil dans le ciel

Les trois dieux pâlirent ensemble.

Où était la petite fille ?

######################################

"- Maman ! Maman ! J'en ai vu deux !"

"- Freya…"

Loki prit sa fille sur ses genoux.

A cent dix ans, la petite fille n'avait qu'environ six ans humains.

"- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne devais pas aller sur Midgar sans moi ou ton père."

La petite fille blonde fit immédiatement la moue, presque identique à celle de sa mère quand il boudait. Elle était adorable avec ses longs cheveux blonds coiffés en une longue natte dans le dos mais yeux aussi verts que ceux de sa mère et chargés du désir de faire des bêtises de laissait pas oublier sa généalogie, pas plus que son petit nez encore indécis qui hésitait entre celui de ses deux parents.

"- Mais il veut jamais m'emmener ! Et moi je veux voir ses amis ! Il arrête pas d'en parler ! Et comme tu peux pas m'emmener… Je veux aller les voir moi !"

Loki soupira.

"- Je sais ma chérie. Mais tu connais ton père. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête."

Le prince défit la natte de sa fille pour la lui refaire. L'enfant passait son temps à courir en tous sens, aussi incapable de se tenir tranquille que Thor au même âge. Sauf que Thor lui, n'avait pas eu de magie. La petite princesse, elle, avait hérité la sienne de sa mère.

"- … Maman…."

Loki lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

"- Oui mon trésor."

"- Quand est-ce que tu pourras sortir de la maison et revenir jouer avec moi ? Et puis Slei et les autres aussi s'ennuient de toi."

Loki lui caressa la joue.

"- Tu sais que j'ai fait de grosses bêtises et que ton grand père m'a punit, n'est-ce pas."

"- Mais c'était pas ta faute !"

"- En partie quand même."

"- Papa il dit que c'est pas ta faute mais que c'est la sienne ! Et qu'il aurait dû être là pour toi ! Et qu'il a été méchant avec toi et que c'est pour ça que tu as été tout malheureux parce qu'il voulait pas que tout le monde sache !"

Loki soupira encore. Comment pouvait-il faire comprendre à sa fille le scandale que représenterait l'union incestueuse entre les deux princes de la couronne, quand bien même ils n'étaient pas reliés par le sang.

Leurs parents avaient failli les tuer lorsqu'ils avaient réalisés qu'ils étaient mariés.

A l'époque, ils ne savaient pas qu'ils n'étaient pas frères après tout.

Leur petite révolution de jeunes adultes avait eu pour conséquence Freiya.

Odin s'était longuement demandé quelle erreur il avait bien pu commettre pour que ses deux fils finissent par se marier entre eux mais l'arrivée de la petite fille, presque quatre siècles après le mariage des deux princes avait calmé le grand père.

Personne n'était au courant de la réalité des choses à part la famille royale, la garde royale, quelques nourrices et Heimdall bien sûr.

Heimdall savait toujours tout.

Par contre, le vieux Gardien ne savait pas comment ne pas succomber au charme de l'adorable petite fille.  
Elle l'avait entortillé autour de son petit doigt à peine quelques jours après sa naissance.

Loki était déjà persuadé qu'il faudrait qu'il ait une longue, très longue discussion avec le gardien lorsque sa petite princesse aurait quelques siècles et courbes de plus. Vu la durée de vie des Asgardiens, la différence d'âge n'avait pas grande importance après tout…. Et sa petite princesse adorait tellement son grand copain Heimdy qui la laissait se percher sur ses épaules pour observer l'univers avec lui…..

"- Ton père a tendance à tout simplifier et tu le sais ma chérie." Il déposa un baiser sur la joue pale de sa fille. "Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses et pas forcément des bonnes."

"- Tu m'as manqué." Souffla finalement l'enfant en s'accrochant à la chemise de sa mère.

Le prince lui caressa les cheveux après l'avoir assise sur ses genoux.

"- Si tu me disais plutôt qui tu as vu ?"

La petite sourit immédiatement.

"- J'ai vu le monsieur avec une lampe dans le torse et ton serviteur !"

"- Ho ? Vraiment ? Et comment vont-ils ?"

"- Je crois que je les rends fous." Gloussa la petite, la même lueur avide de faire des bêtises dans les yeux que Loki aurait pu avoir au même âge.

"- Ha oui?"

"- Oui, ils savent que je suis là, mais ils ne savent pas qui je suis. Leur serviteur fantôme qui vit dans les murs le leur a dit"

Loki prit le visage de l'enfant entre ses doigts et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

"- Fais attention ma belle, d'accord ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils voient en toi une menace et finissent par te faire du mal.

"- Mais… Tu as dit que Midgar serait à moi ! Comment Hellheim est à grande sœur !"

"- Ca prendra sans doute du temps ma chérie. Et puis, tu es encore jeune. Hela n'a eu Hellheim qu'à sa majorité."

Freya bouda quelque peu.  
Elle aussi elle voulait donner des ordres à plein de gens !

Une fois de plus, Loki remercia la chance qui lui avait permis de ne PAS pouvoir prendre le contrôle de la planète arriérée. S'eut été….problématique, de la donner si vite à sa fille.

"- Et puis, tu sais que c'est toi qui héritera d'Asgard quand ton grand père ne sera plus là et que ton père te laissera la couronne non ?"

"- C'est pas pareil !" Ce n'était pas "son" royaume, juste le royaume dont elle hériterait.

"Et pis je peux toujours avoir un petit frère." Si Loki avait un fils avec Thor, ce serait lui qui hériterai du trône avant sa sœur.

Tout autre enfant de Thor serait considéré comme un bâtard et donc sans la moindre prétention possible sur le trône.

"- Là n'est pas la question, Freya. Puisque tu le prends comme ça, je t'interdis d'y retourner tant que tu n'auras pas un peu murit!" Trancha Loki d'une voix âpre.

Freya bouda lourdement mais n'ajouta rien. Autant elle pouvait argumenter avec son père ou ses grands-parents, autant la parole de sa mère était sans appel.

Loki la serra contre lui.  
La petite fille était aussi tordue que ses deux parents réunis.

Il savait parfaitement que son ordre serait détourné ou violé dès que possible. Mais pour le principe, il fallait qu'il le donne quand même.

Ha les enfants…

#######################################

"- Monsieur ? Notre visiteur hebdomadaire est en train de fouiller dans le frigo." Prévint soudain JARVIS.

"-… Visiteur ?"

"- Laissez tomber, Fury."

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Stark !"

Les Avengers hésitèrent.

Pouvaient-ils expliquer à Fury qu'ils avaient une entité qui venait les voir tous les jeudis après-midi et déjouait systématiquement toutes leurs tentatives de la garder à l'extérieur ?

Ils allaient se faire défoncer à la barre à mine.

Ils étaient les Avengers quand même !

En fond sonore, ils avaient le générique de fin d'Evil Dead qui passait. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'éteindre quand Fury était arrivé. Pour un peu, Steve avait failli embrasser le Directeur du SHIELD. Il avait beau être Captain America, les histoires de zombie lui fichaient une trouille bleue. Coulson le savait et en avait profité pour négocier avec Stark. Il passait le film pour que Steve vienne se réfugier dans ses bras et l'agent fermait les yeux sur les dernières bêtises du milliardaire.

"- Laissez tomber on vous dit." Soupira le milliardaire.

Le colonel lui jeta un regard noir.

"- Je ne compte pas, non. Expliquez !"

"- Une entité non répertorié utilise la magie pour visiter la tour tous les jeudis de 16 à 18h." Informa calmement JARVIS. "Et également voler de la glace, des gâteaux et les bonbons laissés commodément sur la table de la cuisine."

Ils avaient tous de longue date constatés l'affection de leur visiteur fantomatique et magique pour tout ce qui était sucré.

"- …. PARDON ?"

Tony grinça des dents.

Que de bruit !

"- Il n'a jamais rien fait de mal alors pourquoi s'énerver, Fury ?"

"- C'est une menace !"

Un petit gloussement sortit de nulle part les fit tous se figer.

Ils avaient bien entendu un gloussement.  
C'était BIEN un gloussement de petite fille !

Steve sentit un frôlement près de lui.

Ce n'était pas une sensation physique, plutôt l'impression que quelqu'un venait d'effleurer son âme.

Sans réfléchir, il bondit de sa chaise.

Un couinement de surprise échappa à…quelqu'un pendant que Steve roulait sur le sol.  
Lorsqu'il se redressa, il avait une petite fille blonde d'environ six ans étroitement serrée contre lui.

"- Bonjour" Salua la petite fille, visiblement pas plus effrayée que ça bien qu'elle soit à présent prisonnière.

"- ….. Heu… Bonjour…Et tu es qui ?" Demanda le Capitaine, déjà charmé par la petite fille blonde aux grands yeux verts.

Peut-être une mutante ? En tout cas, elle portait une jolie robe à l'ourlet un peu déchiré tachée de poussière et de taches d'herbe. La robe était pourtant visiblement toute propre et d'une qualité plus que supérieure. La petite fille était donc une casse-cou et une brise-fer. Qu'elle n'ai pas peur d'eux était également étonnant.

"- Moi je suis Freya Thordottir ! Et toi tu es Steve Rogers !" Sourit la gamine."

"- Thor…Dottir ?"

"- Thor Odinson c'est mon papa !" Expliqua encore la petite déesse, son sourire immense toujours aux lèvres.

Les Avengers en restèrent comme deux ronds de flanc.

Thor était père ? Ha ben merde alors ! Il leur avait caché ça, le saloupiot !

Steve remonta la petite fille dans ses bras. Puisqu'elle n'était pas une menace, autant qu'il l'installe confortablement sur son bras.

La petite fille passa immédiatement ses bras autour du cou du Capitaine.

"- Alors c'est toi qui vient toutes les semaines en douce pour piquer des gâteaux ?" S'amusa Stark en souriant à la gosse.

"- Voui !"

"- Et pourquoi tu viens tous les jeudis dis-moi ?"

La gosse dédia un nouveau sourire immense et charmeur à Tony avant de lui tendre les bras. L'humain ne put que lui tendre les siens pour la prendre à cou.

La gamine lui déposa un bisou sur la joue.

"- Papa il est avec le conseil, grand père avec les ambassadeurs, grand-mère elle est occupée avec les serviteurs alors je suis tranquille toute l'après-midi."

"- Et ta mère ?"

"- Maman il peut pas sortir de ses appartements." Le sourire de la petite se transforma en moue si adorable que personne ne remarqua le "maman il"

L'enfant était petite, ce n'était sans doute qu'une erreur de langage.

"- Et ils ne vont pas s'inquiéter pour toi ?"

"- Ho ils me cherchent pas ! Papi crois que je suis avec Papa, Papa croit que je suis avec mamie et mamie croit que je suis avec maman. Et Maman il sait où je suis. Même s'il va encore me gronder c'est pas grave !"

La gamine tendit ensuite les bras à Clint qui la prit a cou sans soucis.

Fury lui avait du mal à desserrer la mâchoire.

"- Non mais sérieusement, on est pas une pouponnière à Asgardiens !"

"- Vous je vous aime pas et maman non plus !" Décida la gamine d'un ton définitif.

Fury s'en étrangla à moitié pendant que Freya faisait des câlins à l'archer.

"- Et comment viens-tu sur Midgar ?"

"- Par maaaaaaagie !" Gloussa l'enfant. " C'est maman qui m'a appris et…"

"- Bifrost en formation." Prévint soudain Jarvis.

La gosse fit la moue.

"- Ho non…"

"- Grillée, gamine." Rit Tony.

Freya lui tira la langue sans le moindre complexe, hilare malgré la punition qu'elle savait proche.

"- FREYA !"

"- Papa !"

Elle sauta sans complexe des bras de Clint dans ceux de Thor qui la rattrapa au vol.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! Tout le monde te cherche depuis des heures !"

"- Maman il savait ou je suis."

"- Je sais c'est lui qui me l'a dit. Tu ne peux pas venir sur Midgar comme ça, jeune fille. Tu es une princesse. Une princesse réfléchit avant d'agir. Je ne suis pas content du tout." Thor avait beau gronder sa fille, la gamine semblait s'en cogner dans les grandes largeurs. "J'abandonne, tu régleras ça avec ta mère."

Là, par contre, la petite accusa le coup.

"- Et si je te promet que je reviendrais pas ? Tu acceptes de rien dire à maman ?"

Tony éclata de rire.

"- Sérieusement, Thor ? Ta fille qui négocie avec toi ?"

Thor rosit doucement.

"- Il n'y a que sa mère qui arrive à la faire filer droit. Elle lui ressemble trop pour notre bien à tous." Mais le ton était ouvertement tendre et affectueux.

"- Elle à quelle âge ?"

Thor posa sa fille par terre.

"- Allez, réponds à Pepper, Freya."

"- J'ai cent dix ans, dame…"

"- Pepper, ma petite."

"- Ha ! C'est vous la dame de Stark alors !"

Pepper rosit légèrement.

"- On peut dire ça."

"- Maman il dit qu'il a le cerveau mais que sans vous il serait aussi efficace qu'un poulet sans tête."

La tête scandalisée de Tony fit autant rire les autres Avengers que la rougeur croissante sur les joues de la CEO

"- Bon ça suffit, Freya. Nous allons rentrer. Et tu te débrouilleras avec ta mère."

Une étincelle mauvaise passa dans les yeux de la petite qui s'assit sur le sol.

"- Nan !"

"- Freya…"

"- Je veux pas rentrer ! En plus ça fait des mois que tu me promets que tu vas m'emmener avec toi pour voir tes amis et tu oublies à chaque fois."

Thor passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Il se faisait toujours mener par le bout du nez par sa fille. Qu'est-ce que ce serait quand elle aurait grandit !

Hilares, les Avengers assistaient à la scène comme à un soap opéra.  
Voir cette grande brute de Thor négocier avec sa minuscule fille était hilarant. Surtout qu'elle avait du répondant la bougresse !

Thor finit par l'attraper par le col pour la jucher comme un sac sur son épaule.

"- Bon, ça suffit. Cette attitude n'est pas digne de l'héritière d'Asgard !"

"- Ben moi au moins, je vais pas attaquer Jotunheim a six." Grogna la petite.

"- FREYA !"

"- Mé !

Thor la porta jusqu'à la terrasse.

"- HEIMDALL ! OUVRE LE BIFROST !"

"- NAN JE VEUX PAS HEIMDY ! TE PLE !"

"- …. HEIMDALL !... HEIMDALL !"

"- MERCI COPAIIIIIIIIN !

Morts de rire, les Avengers n'en pouvaient plus. Tous savaient qui était Heimdall à présent. Le Gardien du Bifrost se faisait aussi mener par le bout du nez ?

"- Quand ta mère va entendre ce que tu as fait…."

"- Maman elle dira rien, c'est de la négociation politique." Insista la petite, toujours juchée sur l'épaule de son père.

"- Ta mère et moi allons avoir une longue explication concernant votre éducation jeune fille…"

La petite finit par lui tirer la langue. Elle n'était quand même qu'une enfant et avoir des arguments limités.

Tony finit par calmer un peu sa crise de rire.

"- Je sais pas qui est sa mère, Thor, mais si elle te manipule aussi bien que la fille, t'as aucune chance de t'en tirer !"

"- Thor n'a jamais eu aucune chance face à moi, Anthony Stark." Renifla une voix glaciale qu'ils ne connaissaient tous que trop.

"- MAMAN !"

La petite fille se tortilla sur l'épaule de son père pour sauter dans les bras de Loki.

"- Il ne faut pas rendre chèvre ton père comme ça, Freya. Et je t'avais interdit de revenir seule sur Midgar. Tu seras punie comme il se doit jeune fille ! Sachez que je suis très mécontent de vos manières. Et on ne demande pas non plus à Heimdall de fermer le Bifrost au nez de ton père parce que tu veux rester jouer avec tes nouveaux amis. C'est très mal élevé. Si tu veux lui fermer le Bifrost au nez tu n'as qu'à le faire par magie."

"- Mais maman…."

"- Il n'y a pas de mais maman qui tienne !"

Le silence stupéfait des Avengers finit par se déchirer.

"- LOKI ?"

"- Et bien quoi ? Puisque Thor est incapable de gérer une fillette, il a bien fallu que je vienne moi-même."

"- Tu n'aurais pas dut, Loki, si père l'apprends…"

"- J'ai son autorisation, idiot. Je ne serais pas là sinon. Et puis c'est Heimdall qui a appelé à l'aide. Il ne veut pas se mêler de ton manque flagrant d'autorité sur ta fille."

"- Il m'a fermé le Bifrost au nez." Grommela quand même Thor avec une moue boudeuse.

Amusé, Loki posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"- Tu es un imbécile, Thor."

"- Mais tu m'aimes comme ça." Ronronna le dieu du Tonnerre en passant ses bras autour de la taille de son frère et époux avant de l'embrasser encore.

Freya soupira bruyamment.

"- Et c'est repartit. Ils vont encore se faire des bisous pendant des heures…." Le ton de la petite était tellement agacé et résigné qu'il fit même rire Natasha.

Mais l'enfant était quand même très heureuse de ne plus voir ses parents se crier dessus. Enfin… De voir sa maman crier sur son papa. Finalement, sa petite escapade aurait eu du bon. Depuis que maman était rentré de Midgar, ses parents n'arrivaient plus à recoller vraiment les morceaux.

"- Dites… DITES ! HOO !" finit par couper un Fury furieux. "Stop ! Je comprends plus rien ! Pourquoi cette gosse appelle Loki "maman" ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ce sociopathe assassin !"

"- TU PARLES PAS DE MA MAMAN COMME CA !" Hurla Freya avant d'agiter la main vers le directeur du SHIELD qui se retrouva avec des cheveux longs et roses.

"- Freya !" La gronda Loki avant de lui donner une petite tape sur les fesses.

"- Mais il t'insulte maman." Plaida la petite, les larmes aux yeux.

"- Je suis assez grand pour me défendre tout seul, tu ne crois pas ? Rappelle-toi ce que j'ai fait au sénateur elfe l'autre fois ?"

"- … Tu lui as retourné la peau comme un gant ?"

"- Tu vois, je suis capable de me défendre. Et ton père aussi peut me défendre. C'est à ça que sert Mjolnir quand même.

"- Mais maman…"

"- Mais c'était gentil ma chérie." Loki déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille qui repassa ses bras autour de son cou pour un câlin.

L'enfant était malgré tout une simple petite fille finalement.

"- Mais les questions de Fury n'en restent pas moins pertinentes. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Loki."

"- Captain…"

"- Loki est mon mari." Expliqua simplement Thor. "Nous sommes mariés depuis un peu plus de six cent ans."

"- Six cent douze ans exactement." Précisa le dieu des mensonges.

"- Et Freya est notre fille unique."

"- Pour l'instant."

Les yeux de Thor se mirent à briller.

"- Loki ?"

"- Nous en parlerons plus tard, Thor."

Le dieu du Tonnerre ne put retenir un sourire immense de lui monter aux lèvres. Loki avait-il enfin eut d'Odin la permission d'avoir enfin un nouvel enfant ? Enfin ?

"- La question n'est pas là pour l'instant." Coupa Loki. "Je suis la mère de Freya et cette petite diablesse avait expressément l'interdiction de venir. Comme Thor n'a jamais réussi à avoir la moindre once d'autorité sur elle, Odin m'a permis de sortir de mes appartements ou je suis normalement consigné pour venir la chercher. Nous allons donc vous laisser. Quant à toi, ma petite, tu vas t'excuser auprès de tes hôtes forcés pour les ennuis que tu leur as causé."

"- Oui maman."

Loki posa sa fille par terre.

La petite se fendit d'une révérence parfaite avant de s'excuser aussi parfaitement et poliment qu'on pouvait l'attendre d'une princesse.

Les Avengers en restèrent comme deux ronds de flancs.  
C'était LOKI qui avait éduqué cette enfant ?

Tony jeta un coup d'œil à ses collègues.  
Ok, ils avaient tous craqués sur la bouille de la drôlesse. Comment Loki et Thor avaient-ils pu produire une gosse aussi adorable, c'était un mystère. Mais même Coulson regardait la petite avec ce qui ressemblait à de la tendresse.

Il s'accroupit devant la petite.

"- Hé, si tes parents sont d'accord, tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici, d'accord ?" Tony releva le nez sur les deux dieux. "Après tout, avec Thor qui est là la moitié de son temps, ce sera ballot qu'elle apprenne pas un truc ou deux sur Midgar non ? Elle aura l'air moins ridicule que son père devant un grille-pain."

L'image mentale amena un sourire rapide sur les lèvres de Loki et un penaud sur celles de Thor.

"- Merci de cette proposition, Anthony Stark. Nous verrons une fois que cette demoiselle ne sera plus punie."

"- Mais maman…"

"- Pas de mais ! Tu es privée de poney pour un mois. Et tu vas rattraper les cours que tu as en retard auprès de tes précepteurs."

Freya grogna un peu mais se laisse reprendre à cou dans les bras de son père.

"- Viens Thor."

"- Oui Loki."

Trop heureux que Loki ne lui crie pas dessus pour change, Thor vient immédiatement prendre la main que son cadet lui offrait. Son sourire béat d'amour et de tendresse arracha même un sourire affectueux au Jotun.

"- HEIMDALL !"

Puis le couple et leur enfant disparu dans un éclair de lumière.

Les Avengers en restèrent silencieux un long moment.

"- Loki et Thor mariés….Avec un gosse… Ca explique beaucoup de choses finalement." Soupira Steve.

"- …. Ouai… Enfin, j'ai pas hâte de voir leur fils. Vous imaginez le potentiel de destruction ? Un gosse avec l'intelligence et les pouvoirs de la mère et la force du père?"

Un frémissement général les parcourus.

L'avenir allait être marrant, ils le sentaient.

"- En tout cas, je crois qu'on va la revoir sous peu la petite." Conclus Clint, une poupée à la main. "Elle a oublié ça…"

La poupée tourna soudain la tête vers l'archer.

"- Braiiins….."

Il la lâcha avec un cri de souris.

Ils auraient presque pu entendre le rire satisfait de la petite fille pour sa blague.

Telle mère, telle fille après tout….

Steve avala péniblement sa salive.

Fichus zombies !

Heureusement, la main de Coulson dans la sienne était rassurante.


End file.
